Captured
by Ace the Ripper
Summary: Link is captured while in the Gerudo Fortress. What will happen to Link after being captured and taken to Ganondorf? M for Yaoi, slight torture, and language. Just an idea that came to me while playing the game (for the tenth time) and I walked into a Gerudo Fortress cell. I apologize for the characters OOC-ness.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This came to me when I was at the Gerudo Fortress. I walked into a Gerudo prison cell and thought, "It would be awesome if the cell door closed on Link and the Gerudo told Ganondorf that they captured Link." So, I was like "Oh yeah, that's a good idea… A VERY good idea…" So I decided to make a fanfic. I will warn you. It's going to have smutt. Not like the Twilight Princess fanfic I did. This is going to be a bit harsher. You'll find out what I mean. I believe near the end it gets cute… Can't remember… Anyways! Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Link had successfully sneaked passed all the guards and knocked them out. He had released all the carpenters except one. He ran into a room and scouted the room out. He heard the noise of a torch and ran into the room and up to the carpenter.

"I thought you were just going to leave me here! You must've had a lot of guts to get passed all the guards." The carpenter exclaimed. "If you can help us all escape, we'll return the favor somehow. But you need to be careful. There's sure to be Gerudo guards somewhere around… Here… Woo! Look out!" The carpenter shrieked and a Gerudo guard fell down to the floor and attacked Link! After some epic battling, Link beat the last guard. He picked up the key and unlocked the cell door to the carpenter.

"Hey, thanks!" The carpenter cried. "You were awesome! We wanted to be part of their all-female group, but they threw us in here! We don't want to be apart of them anymore! My name's Ichiro the carpenter! Thank you again!" Ichiro said. He then raced off. Link walked out of the cell and went into the cell next to the one the carpenter is. He was not aware of the Gerudo guard behind him. He smashed all the pots and collected all the rupees. He turned around to have the guard knock him unconscious with one blast to the head.

"Ganondorf can't wait to see you…" She chuckled.

Link awoke in a darker cell; darker than the cell he was in before he got hit. He slowly got up and glanced around the cell. He felt uncomfortably light. He looked behind him and saw that all his equipment was gone! He looked around the cell and banged on the door until he heard a deep chuckle. He spun around and saw Ganondorf, noticing the Evil King had changed quite a bit since the last time he encountered him. **((A/N: HE HAS A MULLET! OoO))** Ganondorf chuckled.

"I have to say, my women did a great job. It's still no excuse they still lost to you at swordplay, since they are the best warriors I have. They will still pay, but that will wait. Your Triforce is all that matters right now…" Ganondorf chuckled. He opened the cell door and locked it behind him. Link glared at Ganondorf and backed up. He continued to back up until he hit a wall. Link gasped silently and glanced behind him. He turned back and Ganondorf was only inches away from his face, towering over him. Ganondorf, swiftly, went down and bit Link's neck as hard as he could, his front teeth slightly pointy, piercing the skin, and digging into Link's neck. Link let out a shrill scream of pain. As Ganondorf pulled back, Link fell to the floor, clutching at his neck, as Ganondorf grabbed his neck and thrusted him upwards, slamming him onto the wall. Link cried out in pain and slumped to the floor. Ganondorf walked over to him and grabbed him by his hair. Link screamed out in pain as he clutched the hand grabbing his hair. Ganondorf slammed Link's head into the ground, causing a large gash to open up on his head. Link struggled to pry the hand that pulled his hair. Ganondorf chuckled as he watched the Hero of Time writhe and squirm in his grasp. Finally, the Triforce of Courage was in his grasp. He could take it right now, but what fun would that be? He would savor this moment. He would break the hero from the inside out…

Ganondorf grinned as he ripped Link's tunic off, clicking his tongue in irritation upon seeing Link wore some kind of tights under his tunic shirt and pants… Or is it a skirt? Ganondorf growled as he ripped the tights off. He chained Link's hands to the wall as he trailed his tongue down Link's chest. Link gasped and flung his head back, widening his eyes. He gritted his teeth, as his body grew hot. He had never felt something like this before. He breathed heavy and blushed a deep red.

"Does this feel good, hero?" Ganondorf chuckled. He twirled his tongue around Link's nipple. Link gasped in surprise and moaned. His eyes widened at the sound he made. "You like it don't you?" Ganondorf chuckled.

"I-It feels weird…" Link moaned.

"You'll feel better real soon…" Ganondorf chuckled. He ripped Link's pants off to reveal Link's erect member. He chuckled at the hero's weakened state. "I can make it better for you… Just say the words, I can help…" Ganondorf chuckled. Link panted heavily. He looked down and blushed. What's happening to him? What is this he's feeling? "Virgin are you?" Ganondorf chuckled.

"O-Of course…" Link snapped.

"You look pretty helpless right now… Perhaps I could… Improvise…" Ganondorf began. Link raised an eyebrow. "Just beg me for my help, and I'll release you from these chains." Ganondorf explained. "Yet, get me mad and I won't be so gentle…" Ganondorf threatened. He grinned and leaned in close to Link. "Make your choice hero…" Link spat in Ganondorf's face. Ganondorf growled as he wiped the spit off his face.

"As if I'd ever ask for YOUR help…" Link snapped. Ganondorf growled in irritation.

"Ok, fine then… I was planning on being nice and letting you get off easily, but now you've pissed me off… You'll have to appease me extra this time…" Ganondorf growled. He grabbed Link's throat and squeezed tightly. Link gasped for breath and struggled to breathe. He became light-headed and nearly passed out. He was more so than normal since he still had the gash on his head. Ganondorf noticed Link starting to fall unconscious and splashed water on him, waking him up. He released his grip, causing Link to gasp for breath. Ganondorf growled at the boy's stubbornness. He grinned as he got the most delicious idea he had. "I'll give you one more chance Link… Beg me for my help, and I won't put you through anymore harm. Isn't that enough? It's better than me taking your Triforce and destroying everything you love right away. So… Won't you indulge me?" Ganondorf asked, grinning. Link considered his options, but continued to be stubborn. He looked the other way and pouted. "Very well…. Have it your way…" Ganondorf growled.

Link heard the rustling of clothes and he looked down to see Ganondorf had stripped his lower half bare. Link blushed at how huge Ganondorf's cock was. He glared at Ganondorf, but began to shake.

"You wouldn't…" Link growled, yet full of fear.

"Oh, I would hero…" Ganondorf replied. He grabbed Link's sides and thrusted into Link, harshly and without any preparations. Link screamed out in pain as Ganondorf thrusted into Link. Link squirmed around as he tried to look for something to grab onto.

"S-Stop… It hurts…" Link moaned. Ganondorf chuckled.

"What was my deal? You'll have to appease me, Link…" Ganondorf chuckled. Link panted heavily as he tried to think straight. He moaned louder, feeling something jump in his stomach and beginning to rise. It felt like something in him was about to break. That part almost broke, when Ganondorf grabbed his cock and squeezed hard, stopping the feeling. He panted heavily as he glared at Ganondorf.

"W-Why?" Link began. Ganondorf grinned.

"You'll have to beg… Indulge me…" Ganondorf insisted. Link stayed there for a few seconds when his body started to ache and he began to hurt. "Judging by how your body and cock are reacting, I'd say you should make up your mind fast boy…" Ganondorf chuckled. Link shut his eyes embarrassed. Ganondorf raised an eyebrow.

"Have you made up your mind, hero?" Ganondorf asked, grinning. Link nodded slowly. Ganondorf grinned wider. "And?"

"P-Please…" Link muttered.

"Please what?" Ganondorf asked.

"P-Please… Help… Me…" Link muttered again.

"Help you what?" Ganondorf chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

"P-Please… Help me… Cum…" Link said, blushing and looking away.

"Very good…" Ganondorf chuckled, patting Link's head.

Ganondorf unlocked the chains and threw Link on the plush bed within the cell. He hovered over Link, who had landed on his stomach. Grabbing one of Link's arms, Ganondorf thrusted back into Link. Link cried out in pain. He blushed harder and moaned, clutching the bed sheets tightly. That feeling in his stomach came back and it rose higher and higher in his stomach. 'What is this?' Link wondered. Whatever it was, it made him feel really good and almost completely overwhelmed him. The feeling continued to soar higher and higher.

"A-Ah…" Link moaned. His mouth hung open, drool falling out. Ganondorf grunted as he thrusted harder into Link. Link's moans grew louder as the feeling he had completely overwhelmed him. Link let out a final loud moan as he flung his head back and arched his back, cumming all over the bed. Ganondorf grunted signaling his release, cumming inside Link. Link collapsed on the bed, panting hard. Ganondorf sat up grinning, yet panting. He put his own clothes back on, but tossed his cape onto Link, providing a good deal of clothing and use as a blanket.

"Get some sleep…" Ganondorf ordered. "You'll need all your energy for tomorrow…" Ganondorf grinned, glancing over his shoulder. Link shivered in fear as he curled up on the bed, with the cape over him. He shot up out of the bed and looked at Ganondorf with fear. Ganondorf chuckled at the hero's panicked look.

"What do you plan on doing to me?" Link begged

"MANY things…" Ganondorf replied, laughing. He laughed, throwing his head back, as he walked off. Link shivered in fear. He curled up into the blanket and slowly fell asleep, crying.

Once Link was asleep, Ganondorf glanced at Link from inside the cell. He chuckled and walked in. He clothed him and rubbed his hair. Link stirred in his sleep, but didn't wake. Ganondorf chuckled at him. He kissed Link deeply, but not waking Link.

"Know one thing hero… You're mine…" Ganondorf muttered, grinning. He got up and left the cell, wondering what he would do with Link tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here's chapter 2! I wrote this the day after I finished chapter one which wasn't done spell checking until 12:48! So yea! Anyways! Let's get right to this! Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Link sat sadly in the chamber, curled up in a little ball. For the days past, Ganondorf had used Link as a stress-reliever. He had constantly fucked Link endlessly until he couldn't walk. Every move he made hurt. Even worse, Ganondorf was nowhere near gentle. Yet, the strange thing was, Ganondorf spoiled Link. He gave him the best foods and told him all of his problems, like he was a pet he could talk to. Link quietly listened to Ganondorf, not speaking to him, until he finished, mainly because he was too scared to object or raise his voice. Link glanced around the room, looking for an exit, but there was none except for an air pipe, which was way too small for him. Link sighed, as he had nothing to do. He went through his pockets and discovered he had his Ocarina! Link grinned.

"What luck! They must have thought it wasn't useful…" Link muttered. He put the blowhole of the ocarina up to his mouth and began playing the Prelude of Light. He played it, but wasn't warped to the Temple of Time. Link frowned and tried playing again, but nothing worked. "Why isn't this working?" Link wondered aloud.

"Because you can't warp in my castle…" A voice replied. Link spun around to find Ganondorf standing outside Link's cell, arms folded in front of him. Link flinched backwards. Then he frowned.

"Can I have my clothes back now?" Link growled, irritated. Ganondorf grinned.

"Nah… I think you look much better without them… Besides, I much prefer the outfit you're wearing than your hero tunic…" Ganondorf replied, chuckling. Link looked down and screamed. He was wearing an oversized black tee shirt that went just above his knees.

"Wha… WHAT THE HELL!?" Link yelled. "You bastard! Get these clothes off me right now! I want my other clothes!" Link snapped. Ganondorf grinned and walked in the cell.

"I'd be happy to help you out of those clothes…" Ganondorf replied, grinning. Link backed away nervous.

"I didn't mean that!" Link cried. Ganondorf didn't listen. Instead, he pinned Link down and kissed him deeply. Link moaned in the kiss. Ganondorf forced his tongue inside Link's mouth, roughly twirling it around the boy's. Link pulled away, gasping for breath. "Why you-" Link got cut off as Ganondorf pulled him into another kiss, cupping Link's face to hold the boy's face still. Link moaned again, struggling to get away. Ganondorf pushed Link back down onto the bed. He turned Link around, so he was lying on his stomach. He pulled all his clothes off and stood over Link. Link sat up and turned around in time to see Ganondorf thrusting his large, hard cock into Link's entrance. Link screamed out in pain.

'Why goddesses? Why must I endure this torture?' Link wondered. Ganondorf grunted as he continued to thrust into Link.

"Dammit, relax!" Ganondorf ordered.

"I can't! It… Hurts…" Link moaned. Ganondorf turned Link around and kissed him. Link moaned in the kiss as his hole was being abused. Ganondorf thrusted deeper into Link as he hit something inside Link, making the hero arch his back and moan erotically. Link's eyes widened as he covered his mouth quickly.

'What was that noise I just made? Was that from me?' Link wondered as he blushed a deep red and smothered his face into the pillow. Ganondorf just chuckled.

"Looks like I hit the right spot…" Ganondorf chuckled. Link groaned in the pillow. "Let's see if I can hit it again…." Ganondorf chuckled as he thrusted as hard as he could into Link. He hit Link's prostate again, making Link arch his back and moan erotically again. Link blushed and tried to hold it in. Link tried as hard as he could, but it was no use. He continued to moan erotically and loudly.

"G-Ganon…" Link moaned. He felt that same feeling from last time rising again. Ganondorf started thrusting as fast as he could, abusing Link's hole. "N-No… Ah! Ah! Ah! I'm gonna cum…" Link moaned.

"Then go ahead and cum…" Ganondorf chuckled. Link's moans grew louder, until he finally let out a loud, erotic, cry, cumming all over the both of them. Ganondorf came as well, deep inside Link's hole. Ganondorf collapsed next to Link as they both panted in sync. Ganondorf sat up and sighed.

"Look at the mess you've made…" Ganondorf sighed. He grinned. "You'll have to clean it…" Ganondorf claimed. Link opened his eyes wide.

"What!" He cried. Ganondorf grinned. He sat both himself and Link upright and then thrusted his large cock into Link's mouth.

"You can start here…" Ganondorf chuckled. Link moaned and tried to pull back. He moved his mouth away from Ganondorf's cock and tried to run, but Ganondorf caught him and forced Link's mouth onto his cock again. "You're not getting away that easily…" Ganondorf chuckled. Link let out a fearful muffled moaned. Tears ran down his cheeks as Ganondorf looked down and sighed. He pulled his cock out of Link's mouth and pushed Link onto the bed. Link glanced up to see a glimpse of Ganondorf with a hurt look on his face. Ganondorf turned around and left the cell, locking the door behind him. "Forget it, just go to sleep…" Ganondorf muttered, his voice cracking. He then dashed off. Link sighed sadly and slumped on the bed.

"I think I just hurt Ganondorf…" Link muttered sadly, as he fell asleep.

**Okay! That's it! ****Just a heads up, the next chapter will have A LOT of angst and Hurt/comfort! Just letting you know! ****By the way, I am currently looking for someone to Beta my stories! If you're interested, just PM me!**

**See ya then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, next chapter! Saying it again. There is a lot of angst and emotional stuff that may make you cry! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

For the past few days, Ganondorf stopped coming to Link's cell. Every time Link woke up, he always had food. Link hated to say it, but he missed Ganondorf. He had nothing to do! The only thing he could do was play his ocarina, but he knew none of the songs worked in Ganondorf's castle. All he could do was play his normal songs, which could only go so far. Link sighed sadly. He heard footsteps and looked up, hoping to see Ganondorf, of all people. He only found a Gerudo guard. Link looked down and sighed. Again, the food.

"I'm not hungry…" Link insisted. The guard pouted.

"I don't care. Lord Ganondorf insists that all your meals be delivered. Although, Lord Ganondorf has been acting rather strange… He's way more irritable and easily hurt." The guard claimed, sighing. "He's never been like this." With that, she left. Link sighed.

Ganondorf sat in his chamber, staring out the window. He sighed. He hadn't gone to see Link for a few days. He was rather upset that he made Link cry. It was his plan to break Link from the inside out, but now, he wasn't so sure. He growled and punched the wall as hard as he could, shaking the entire castle. Several Gerudo guards came bursting through the door.

"Lord Ganondorf! Are you alright?" They cried. Ganondorf sighed.

"I'm fine! No one is to disturb me!" Ganondorf roared.

"Yes my lord!" The cried, running out the door. Ganondorf ran his hand through his fiery hair.

"What am I turning myself into?" Ganondorf sighed. He sat onto the chair. He had told Link everything. The real reason why he was looking for the Triforce and this is the answer he gets? He sighed and pulled out a necklace he owned that had the Gerudo insignia on it. He had received the necklace from his parents when he had come of age. **((A/N: In this case, it is 16 years old.))** It was his prized possession. Ganondorf sighed in frustration, putting the necklace back into his shirt.

"What have I turned into?" He asked himself. "Why must everyone get in the way of doing what's best for my people?"

Link sat his cell for hours before hearing some commotion beyond his cell. He looked up to see Sheik standing there.

"Sheik!" Link cried.

"Link, I'm here to save you." Sheik replied. He tossed Link his clothes. "Here, put your clothes on." Sheik told him, turning away to let him change in privacy. Link quickly did as he was told and grabbed his stuff. Sheik turned back around and unlocked the cell, opening the door and freeing Link, Yet, instead of following Sheik, Link dashed off deeper into the castle.

"Link! Where are you going?" Sheik cried.

"I have to do something! Go without me! I'll meet up with you later!" Link called back. Sheik nodded and ran off. Link ran up a long set of winding staircases, before arriving at the top of the castle, which should've been where Ganondorf would be, but instead, he came to a room with three doors. He checked the first two and found nothing. He checked the last room and finally found Ganondorf. He was standing by a window, arms folded, looking out it.

"I told you, I don't wish to be disturbed…" Ganondorf snapped. Link stood there, wondering what to do. He slowly walked up to Ganondorf and hugged him. Ganondorf flinched and pushed Link off him. "What the hell are you doing here?" Ganondorf roared. "How did you get out of your cell? And how did you get your clothes back?" Link frowned.

"Someone helped me…" Link admitted. Ganondorf growled in irritation, but, soon, slowly grew an evil grin.

"And you came to me, so you can be put back…" Ganondorf chuckled.

"No… I'm came back to make amends…" Link claimed. Ganondorf raised an eyebrow, his smile slowly falling.

"Go on…" Ganondorf said.

"I don't know what I did that day, but I do know that what I said hurt you… You used to tell me a lot of things… Now you don't even see me anymore. Not that I enjoy the harassment, but it still kinda bothers me." Link explained. Ganondorf raised an eyebrow, then grinned, walking up to Link.

"Are you saying… You miss me?" Ganondorf asked, sticking his face right in front of Link's. Link blushed, and stayed silent, until he slowly nodded. Ganondorf grinned as he leaned in close to Link before slowly kissing him. Link didn't move, letting Ganondorf do what he wanted. "I told you this when you were sleeping and I'll tell you when you're awake… You're mine…" Ganondorf claimed, making Link blush. "I've lived for nearly 30 years and not once have I ever met someone like you." He chuckled, hugging the boy tightly. "I've told you before that I was born and raised here correct?" He asked the boy. Link nodded and Ganondorf sighed. "I had not lived my life as a normal boy. Every day was filled with rigorous training and harsh punishments. I never got to do what I wanted, since I had to put my royal duties before my own desires. I couldn't even have fun or cause trouble because it's not what a future king should act like… So I want you to let me do what I want…" Ganondorf pushed Link onto the nearby bed. Link blushed as he stared up at Ganondorf. "I'm going to make love to you." Ganondorf told Link, making the hero blush. Ganondorf leaned down to Link and attached his lips on the hero's neck, sucking on the soft skin. Link, blushing a bright pink, let out a soft moan as he bit his lip to try to contain gasps and moans from escaping from his mouth. He tightly clutched the bed sheets as Ganondorf trailed his hands down Link's chest. Link flinched upon the gentle caress of Ganondorf's cold hands. Ganondorf trailed his hands down Link's chest to the top of his belt and the edge of his shirt. Link flinched slightly as he glanced at Ganondorf. Ganondorf tugged at Link's shirt, asking for permission, grinning at the boy's embarrassed state. Link blushed, looked away, and then nodding slightly. Ganondorf grinned and yanked off Link's shirt, pulling at the belt, then pulling the whole thing off. Ganondorf continued to suck on soft skin of Link's neck, leaving a dark spot on his neck as he pulled down Link's pants, letting Link's constricted member pop out. Link panted as he clutched the bed sheets tighter. Small sweat drops dripped down the side of his head as he blushed a bright red. Ganondorf pulled back to take in his handy work.

Link's hair was all messed up and he was blushing a bright pink as his eyes were glazed over and watery from what he was feeling. Link was stark naked and he had several faint dark marks on his chest and collarbone. One dark mark showed more visibly on his neck.

"Are you ok?" Ganondorf asked. Link slowly nodded as Ganondorf slowly moved down to Link's twitching cock. He breathed hot air on it, making Link gasp in surprise as his cock twitched with anticipation. Ganondorf grinned. "I'm going to put it in my mouth now…" He announced, making Link blush twice as hard.

"D-Don't tell me that!" Link cried, embarrassed. Ganondorf grinned.

"As you wish." He replied, engulfing all of Link's cock, shaft and all. Link gasped in surprise and flung his head back. Ganondorf moved his head up and down as he sucked. Link moaned loudly as he gripped Ganondorf's hair tightly, making Ganondorf suck harder.

"W-Wait… I'm gonna…" Link moaned, flinging his head back. He arched his back and moaned loudly, cumming inside Ganondorf's mouth. Ganondorf gulped, swallowing every last drop. He moved back up to Link's upper half and kissed him deeply. Link moaned into the kiss, faintly tasting his own cum. Their tongues twirled around each other as Ganondorf weaved his hand into Link's smaller one. Ganondorf slowly stripped himself of his own clothes as he kissed Link deeper. Link gasped and pulled away from the kiss, gasping for breath. He glanced down to see Ganondorf's large cock. Link blushed, staring for a few seconds at the man's rather large member. Ganondorf chuckled at the boy's innocence.

"Like what you see?" Ganondorf asked, grinning. Link blushed redder than a tomato as he looked away.

"N-No!" He insisted. Ganondorf grinned.

"Really now? Honestly, tell me." Ganondorf ordered. Link blushed as he considered his options.

"Y-You… Have a nice body." Link admitted, blushing. Ganondorf chuckled.

"Why, thank you." Ganondorf chuckled. **((A/N: Haha! XD Narcissistic bastard…))** He plunged a finger into Link's entrance, making Link arch his back. Link wrapped his arms around Ganondorf's neck for support, gritting his teeth. He clutched Ganondorf's back, leaving angry red claw marks on his back as Ganondorf slowly added a second finger, then a third. Link panted heavily as Ganondorf pumped his fingers in and out. Link whimpered at the loss of heat when Ganondorf retracted his fingers out of his entrance, but it was soon replaced with a larger, hotter load. Link arched his back and moaned loudly as Ganondorf thrusted his hard cock into his abused hole. He thrusted at a slow steady pace, trying hard not to harm the boy any farther, for some strange reason. Link gasped out in pain as heat rushed from his cheeks, down to his groin. Ganondorf leaned down closer to the boy as he continued his thrusts into the boy and guided his hands onto his back. Link let the man guide his own hands around the larger man's back as he grasped the broad back, the thrusts increasing steadily in speed.

"G-Ganondorf…" He moaned. "I-I'm gonna…"

"Go ahead then…" He chuckled, thrusting at an almost inhuman speed. Link let out a shrill cry as he arched his back, cumming all over his and Ganondorf's stomach. Ganondorf grunted, signaling his release as well. He collapsed on top of Link as they laid there is silence. Only their synched breaths were heard in the room. Ganondorf slowly sat up and grabbed Link's wrist, chuckling softly.

"You fool…" He muttered. Link looked up as he noticed Ganondorf held up his arm.

"No! You wouldn't!" Link snapped.

"I would! You think, just because I told you some sob story and shed a few tears, I would easily change who I am?" Ganondorf laughed. He placed his pointer and middle fingers on Link's forehead and held up his arm. A bright light flashed and Link screamed out in pain. The Triforce on Link's hand began to slowly shine brighter on his hand until the light was blinding. There was a flash of light and the Triforce within Link withdrew itself from his body and it went into Ganondorf. He held up his hand and the Triforce on his had shone brightly. The right triangle of the Triforce shone on his hand, proving he had taken Link's Triforce. He laughed maniacally and got up. He dressed himself and walked to the door.

"Now that that's taken care of, I just have to take Princess Zelda's Triforce." Ganondorf laughed. He snapped his fingers and some Gerudo women walked in with the mangled body of Sheik.

"Sheik!" Link cried. Ganondorf ripped the hat off Sheik to reveal he was indeed Princess Zelda. "Zelda?" He muttered. Ganondorf yanked the wrappings of Zelda's hands and mouth and did the same thing he did to Link to her, except he placed the two fingers on her chest in between her collarbones. She let out a loud scream of pain as the Triforce was withdrawn from her body into Ganondorf. With a quick move of his hand, he killed Zelda, once the Triforce was fully transferred into his body. He pulled out the dagger that he had hooked onto his belt and walked up to Link.

"Now all that remains…" He chuckled. He pulled his arm back as he thrusted his arm forward stabbing Link.

"Nooooo!" He screamed. He shot up from the bed and quickly glanced around. Sweat ran down the sides of his head as he panted heavily.

"A dream? It was all a dream?" He asked aloud. He heard footsteps waking towards him and he looked up. Ganondorf was standing at the door of his cell. Link flinched and tried to shift as far away from the evil man as he could, causing Ganondorf's eyes to fall.

"You're still scared of me then…" He muttered.

"You…" He whispered. Ganondorf looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you… Planning to… Take my Triforce?" Link asked, shaking in fear. Ganondorf frowned, staring at the confused boy. He noticed that the boy was rather flustered and startled, like he had just woken up from a horrible dream. The boy was more scared than he had been when the two of them first met seven years ago.

"That was my original intent, but now…" He began. "I don't know… Is that why you're so uptight?" He asked.

"I had a dream where you had… S-Sex with me, just to get my Triforce…" Link stammered. Ganondorf threw his head back and laughed loudly.

"What kind of imagination do you have, boy?" He laughed, making Link avert his gaze as he blushed in embarrassment. "You can rest assure, I don't have any solid plans set in stone with what to do with you at the moment, so you don't have to worry TOO much." He replied, grinning at the boy. Link sighed in relief, nearly passing out. Ganondorf's smile fell.

"You look under the weather… Is something the matter?" He asked. Ganondorf looked down to see that he hadn't touched any of his food. "You idiot! Why haven't you eaten any of the foods I sent you? No wonder you seem so weak!" Ganondorf snapped at the boy. He unlocked the boy's door and picked the tray up, carrying it into the boy's cell. He sat down next to the boy and dipped the spoon into the soup. He put the spoon up to Link's mouth and tried to pour the soup inside his mouth. "Eat." Ganondorf ordered. Link pulled back.

"I can eat myself." He told him, making Ganondorf raise an eyebrow at the boy.

"Then why isn't any of your food gone?" He asked the boy in an accusing tone. Link averted his gaze as he pouted.

"I'm not really hungry." Link insisted. Ganondorf sighed in irritation.

"If you don't eat the food willingly, I'll force it down your throat, and don't think I won't, boy." Ganondorf threatened. Link sighed and parted his lips just enough to let the soup run down his throat. The warm soup trickled down his throat, and helped with his unbearable hunger that he didn't know he was facing. He grabbed the bowl out of Ganondorf's hands and began to wolf down the soup, satisfying his hunger.

When the soup was gone, he placed the spoon in the bowl and placed the bowl back on the tray. Sighing in satisfaction, he slowly fell backwards and laid on the bed on his back, forgetting temporarily that Ganondorf was still in the cell with him. He breathed softly as he began to drift off into sleep.

"Forget about something?" Ganondorf asked. Link groaned in irritation as he turned on his side and curled up slightly, trying to fall asleep, ignoring Ganondorf. He pulled the covers over himself, making Ganondorf click his teeth in irritation. He yanked the covers off Link and roughly turned Link back onto his back. He climbed on top of the boy and pinned his hands at opposite sides of his head. He glared the boy down, making Link stare up at him with a mixture of confusion and fear. "I don't like you getting an attitude with me, Link…" He growled. "Plus, I wouldn't get so cocky… Right now, you're at my mercy…" He whispered to the trembling boy, leaning down, Ganondorf began to suck on the soft skin of Link's neck, occasionally nipping the boy's neck. Link bit his lip as he tried to hold back a moan, yet letting some soft gasps and moans escape from his mouth. He tilted his head to the side, unconsciously, giving Ganondorf more access to that soft neck as he slightly arched his back. Ganondorf slowly sat up and kissed Link passionately, twirling his tongue around Link's as he let out a soft moan within the kiss. Ganondorf, using a free hand, snaked his hand up Link's shirt and started fondling with his erect nipples. Link pulled away from the kiss and let out a gasp. Ganondorf pulled the shirt over Link's head and began licking all over his chest. Link gripped the bed sheets tightly and let out the occasional gasp from time to time. Ganondorf proceeded to leave a trail of kisses down Link's chest until he reached his mid-section. He slowly pulled the boy's pants down as he licked downwards until he reached the base of his cock. He blew hot breath on it and it twitched with anticipation. Link let out a gasp as Ganondorf engulfed his entire member and began sucking on it. Link arched his back slightly and entangled his fingers in the man's fiery red hair, unconsciously bucking his hips. Ganondorf nearly choked at first, but further increased the sensual feelings as he sucked hard and bobbed his head up and down. Link let out a shrill cry of ecstasy as he arched his back, cumming inside that man's mouth. He fell limply back onto the bed as Ganondorf removed his mouth from the boy's member. He licked his lips as he chuckled at the exhausted boy. "Delicious." He chuckled. Link looked up at the man as he observed the boy's current state.

Link's hair was tousled and a mess. His lips were red and swollen and he bared several dark marks on his chest and neck. His nipples were swollen and his member stood proud and true. The boy's chest heaved up and down heavily. Ganondorf slowly bent down and began gently kissing all over the boy's chest. He reached down and probed a finger into the boy's hole, making him gasp. He grit his teeth in pain as all his muscles tensed up and tightened.

"Relax." He ordered. Link let out a gasp as his breathing increased.

"I-It hurts…" He groaned.

"I know it does… Just breathe slowly." He replied. He waited for the boy's breathing to slow down for him to begin to slide his finger in and out of the boy's entrance, stretching the boy properly. Link writhed within the intrusions as he gripped the bed sheets tightly.

After some time, the boy grew accustomed to the intrusions, only to have another finger probe its way inside the boy's hole. He slightly arched his back and the sudden intrusion. "It's ok… You're doing just fine." Ganondorf told the shivering boy. Link slowly nodded, at Ganondorf and for his own confirmation that he really was ok. Slick wet sounds, soft moans, and heavy breathing was all that was heard in the big room. A third and final finger was added to the boy's intrusions. Link let out a load moan as he arched his back. "Relax, Link. Just relax." Ganondorf whispered soothingly. He waited until the boy's breathing settled down before he began moving his fingers in and out of the boy's abused entrance. Finally, Ganondorf removed all of his fingers inside the boy. Link let out a soft whimper at the loss of heat. Without warning, Ganondorf slowly entered the boy, yet he was only an inch or so into the boy before Link scrunched his face in pain. It took all of Ganondorf's will not to pound into the boy relentlessly. He continued to slowly slide his hard member into the boy until he was at the hilt. He waited for the boy to relax and grow accustom to the foreign feeling in his bottom.

Link's breathing grew heavy and labored as he tried to relax his aching muscles and soothe the pain. "You're doing fine." Ganondorf assured the boy. Link let out a pained gasp as he slowly nodded, trying to calm his erratic breathing. "Just breathe slowly… Like this." He instructed the boy. Link listed to the mans' slow breaths as he tried to time his breath with the other's, until their breaths were in sync Ganondorf pulled back slightly out of the boy and then slide back in at the same slow speed as Link let out a gasp. He repeated these actions at a slow, steady pace. Link grasped the bed sheets tightly as he let out a soft moan. The pain in his bottom slowly faded away as a heat replaced it. Noticing the boy's change, he began thrusting at a faster pace, increasing the amounts of times he slide in and out of the boy's abused hole. He slid in all the way in one quick thrust, causing Link's eyes to widen as he arched his back and let out a loud erotic moan.

"Found it…" Ganondorf chuckled. He thrusted in again in the same way and Link arched his back again and let out another erotic moan. The thrusts became more rough and at a faster pace, completely overwhelming the boy. Link clutched at Ganondorf's back, leaving angry red marks all over his back. His legs, unconsciously lifted up into the air and wrapped themselves around Ganondorf's waist.

"I… I'm gonna…" Link moaned as his toes curled and his back slightly arched.

"Go ahead then." Ganondorf replied, thrusting faster into Link. Link moaned loudly as his prostate was abused. Finally, Link let out a loud moan, arching his back, and came all over his and Ganondorf's stomach. Ganondorf let out a mix between a moan and a roar as he came inside Link, filling him up to the brim. The two slumped down, Ganondorf falling on top of Link as they both tried to calm their erratic breathing. Ganondorf sat up slightly, only to press his lips onto the boy's softer ones gently. Link's eyes closed as he kissed back, gently placing his hand on the man's larger neck. Ganondorf's tongue probed Link's lips and the boy opened his mouth slightly, allowing that tongue to slip its way inside Link's warm cavern, twirling around his and exploring every inch of that mouth. Ganondorf cupped Link's face he kissed Link deeply. They pulled away to catch their breath as they embraced each other. Link fell asleep in the warm embrace and snuggle closer to the man.

**HOLY CRAP THAT TOOK FOOOOOORRRREEEEVER! I am now sure that THIS is the LONGEST chapter I have ever written! Anyways! I hoped you all liked it and I will see you in the next chapter! **

**Also! I am currently in the process of writing a Sexual Offenderman fanfic (for all those who know him) It will be THE LONGEST One-shot I will ever have written! i hope you will all anxiously await it! :D Bai!**


	4. UPDATE AND ANNOUNCEMENTS!

**Hey guys, sorry about the no chapter. I know you like this. I will take the time and answer the guest comments here as well as a quick announcement.**

**Guest #1 said: **_Another Creepy Story with a Yaio Rape fantasy. Disgusting and Clithe_

**Darling I told you in the summary. They are a bit OCC. Hell, I even mentioned it in the beginning of Chapter one that it's a bit harsher!**

**I absolutely love these two so you shouldn't hate. But whatever...**

**Guest #2 said: **_No one is going read a story like this._

**Honestly, I don't care... I put my stories down because I want to, not so people can read them. If just one person reads them, even if its my friends, I won't really care. Despite all this, I always appreciate warm and kind comments! It's one of the things that keeps me writing!**

**Guest #3 said: **_It still does not change the fact you are fucked in the . you are dumb for not seeing that coming.0_0_

**Umm... Who are you talking to here? O.o I hope it's not me... WHAT DID I DO!? XC WAAAAA! Just kidding... But if its about a person, try to be nice, but thanks anyways for defending me! :D I don't really think I'm worth it... ^.^"**

**said: **_OMG I feel so guilty for liking this story. It's really good. Can't wait to know what will happen next! See ya!_

**Why thank you! I didn't think I was that good of a writer! I always love your comments! it's what keeps me posting these and not l;etting them rot away in my drawers! XD**

**So that was all the comments, so time for the announcements!**

**I am currently looking for someone to Beta my work! I may have mentioned it in another fanfic, but I want to post it here since it's getting attention too! If you are interested in becoming my BetaReader, please let me know through PM! I need someone who doesn't mind Yaoi stories or ones that have rape, blood, horror, and guts in them!**

**Next announcement! For those who watch Love Stage! I am currently writing a Rei X Shougo fanfic, but I'm kinda stuck with writers block, but once I get my inspiration back, I will post it up once I'm done, so i hope you all await it!**

**Anyways, that's all the announcements I have, so i'll see you all in the next chapter!**

**Thanks for sticking with me in this useless chapter!**

**Bai! :D**


End file.
